stellar_horizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stellar Horizons Wiki
Welcome to the Stellar Horizons Database ' • • • ' Welcome to the Stellar Horizons Database, a collection of information on the lore, species, nations, ships, characters and more of the roleplay Stellar Horizons. The Database currently has ' ', and will keep growing as the universe of Stellar Horizons becomes more developed. This wiki is for members of Stellar Horizons ONLY. If you are not a member of Stellar Horizons, please do not edit the wiki. Stellar Horizons is a play-by-post roleplay hosted on the UnchartedWorlds forums. It is a sandbox sci-fi roleplay, where you can create your own alien races, nations, planets, solar systems, characters and ships and participate in a diverse universe with a deep backstory. When the universe began, it was devoid of life; It had no stars or planets. But, bit by bit and piece by piece, they were all brought into existence. The first stars blazed forth, and the planets soon followed. Not long after, life developed and, over time, became vastly more complex - evolving from simple cells to sapient creatures. They became more intelligent, more inventive, more advanced. They left their home planets behind, and leapt out to mingle among the stars. The first among these races are what the modern galaxy would come to call the Precursors. Why they died remains a mystery; they are gone now, and all that is left are ghostly relics, objects that might be the key to technology of unfathomable power. These Precursors spread themselves across many worlds. Some of these worlds would go on to become host to new sapient life, propelling themselves into space to follow the paths of the Precursors; some using technology gleaned from lost relics left on their homeworlds, others advancing on their own. Many wonder now, will they die as the Precursors did? Or will they survive? Today, the galaxy of Vanaad is filled to the brim with sapient species of wildly varying levels of advancement. Some will wage war in attempts to conquer all that stand in their path, others will seek peace and understanding between all people. Some will simply try to protect their own against those who would do them harm. Others, still, will have goals so alien we can scarcely comprehend them. It is in this galaxy that we are born, and it is in this galaxy that we will likely die. What happens in-between is our choice, and it is what we are to be remembered for. The year is Standard Galactic Year 2287, and the galaxy is at our finger-tips. Only with intelligence, prestige and strength will we survive, rule, and flourish, in the never-ending void of space. Important Info You can help the Database to grow by adding info on your races, factions, ships, lore, characters or whatever else, so long as it's relevant to Stellar Horizons of course. To add a page, type your desired Page Name into the box and click Create! • The Thread Itself • • Ship Construction System • • Lore of Stellar Horizons • • Alien Species of the Galaxy • • Psi Scale • Ripspace is a mysterious, chaotic dimension completely separate from realspace. It is dominated by swirling energy currents capable of tearing ships in two or converting tiny bits of matter into pure energy. Read more... Category:Browse